


Confusion of the heart.

by WrongFandom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Do da do da, EVERYONE - Freeform, I wrote a bad fic. You?, I'm Sorry, I'm not going to tag them because even I don't know what they are, Kuro is good, Lance cofusion, Lotor is good, Other, So there are other ships mixed in, So what did you do today?, So..., Why did you read this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongFandom/pseuds/WrongFandom
Summary: Lance is confused by the random kids that are popping up a claim he's their dad. Well, he believes them after what Coran said but they need to get the kids back to their own dimension so what should he do?





	1. Hmm Coran why is there a portal in my room?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a post by gravitationalconflict on Tumblr. Find me on Tumblr under LostInTheWrongFandom.

Lance had just finished training with the others and was exhausted. Oh man, when he gets to his room he's going to go to sleep and not think about his responsibilities as a defender of the universe as long as he can. As Lance walked down the hall he felt odd. Maybe he was a little sick.

"Hey, Lotor," Lance said as he passed the Galran prince.

"Hello, Lance are you feeling well?" Lotor asked.

"Not really so I'm gonna go sleep." 

"Well, I hope you feel better soon." 

With that Lance headed into his room and fell on his bed promptly. Lance had his usual dreams since he ended up in space. His family in Cuba and then the other dream. 

The other dream consisted of him dating someone in the castle because of everyone here being unfairly hot. He dreamed of romantic dinners with Hunk, gardening with Pidge, fighting then kissing Keith, some embarrassing things with Shiro, cuddling with Allura, spa days with Lotor, joke flirting with Matt, and swimming with Kuro. So yeah his dreams had flirting, kissing, joking, and other stuff but he really just wanted to rest.

There was a strange sound that Lance bolted right up at. When he looked right at the end of his bed was a portal. Shit, he needed to tell Coran quickly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coran was just finishing up some repairs he needed to do when he was startled by Kuro (thought it was going to be Lance but nooo).

"Uh, Coran something feels off about the castle." Kuro proclaimed behind him.

'What feels of-" Coran almost finished saying before Lance came crashing into the room.

"CORAN!There'saportalinmyroomandIdon'tknowifit'ssafe!" Lance shouted.

"My boy please slow down so I can understand you," Coran said.

Lance inhaled and pointed towards his room saying "There's a portal in my room and I don't know if it's harmless."

"Ok well let's check this portal out!" 

Coran walked into the room to find a red and blue spiral spin quicker and quicker. Kuro immediately hid behind Coran upon seeing it. Coran started to look for any problems with it when there was a noise and two people stepped out as the portal closed.


	2. Klance is a thing apparently but not the only thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival of two visitors leaves us questioning everything. Then more come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm bad at writing.

Lance just registered two girls about fifteen walking out of the portal before he blacked out in pain.

Kuro picked up Lance with a confused look on his face as Coran started to question the girls.

Coran turned to the identical females to ask some stuff before he let them out of the room. The biggest difference between the girls was their hair and clothes. They both had violet-blue eyes and dark brown hair darker than Lance's but lighter than Keith's. One's hair was shaved on one side and braided on the other. That one wore a black t-shirt, jeans, a blue hoodie, and violet shoes. The other's hair was cut into a pixie cut while she wore a white shirt, a red jacket that looked like Keith's, jeans, and indigo shoes.

"What might your names be?" Coran asked. The girls exchanged looks before answering.

"I'm Andrea Mclain-Kogane." said the one with her head half shaved-half braided. Her violet-blue eyes flickering over to her almost identical twin.

"I'm Maria Mclain-Kogane." said the one who's dark brown hair was in a pixie cut. 

"Ok, so I'm going to run some tests to make sure," Coran said as he ushered everyone from Lance's room to the Medbay. Once Lance was put into a healing pod he started to run DNA tests on the girls and make sure everything is up to date with check-ups and stuff. When another noise drew his attention. This portal was still blue and red but the red was off. Then a boy with patchy purple-brown skin fell through. The skin was mostly brown with some random patches of purple. His eyes were blue surrounded by the yellow sclera. He had curly brown hair to match Lance's. His clothes were fit for a Galra prince. 

"And who might you be?" Kuro asked with a glare as he leaned on Lance's pod almost protectively. Both girls looked up confused. The boy seemed to be around their age.

"I'm Prince Miguel Mclain of the planet New Daibazaal." The boy proclaimed.

"Well, I still need to make sure your safe to wander around the castle," Coran said not even pausing because after the other reality incident it was easy to believe what people coming out of portals say. "Now who are your parents?"

"Keith Kogane and Lance Mclain. Now how did we get here?" Andrea asked as she had already figured out this wasn't her home.

"Emporer Lotor and Empress Lance Mclain," Miguel answered.

That's when everyone else walked in. Keith started to head towards Lance when he realized there were three strangers in the room. Shiro stared down at the three kids and the other peered out from behind him.

"Coran, what is going on here?" Shiro asked as calmly as he could with the number of people hiding behind him.

Coran hummed thoughtfully as the results came in for the twins "Well I believe we have visitors from other realities here and Lance did too much training in one go."

The results showed what the twins had said to be true. Now to test the boy as the twins were harmless.

"Nothing special about these visitors Coran?" Lotor asked staring at Miguel.

"Well if you count the fact so far they're all Lance's children then no."

"Wait, what?" Hunk muttered staring at the three kids in confusion.

Coran checked the results and nodded the pattern was the same. All the kids were healthy and telling the truth about who their parents are.

"Ok so who else's kids are we dealing with?" Pidge asked.

"Well, Andrea and Maria here are both Keith and Lance's kids," Coran said gesturing to each girl as he said their names. "And Miguel is Lotor and Lance's." Coran waved his hand at Miguel.

"OK, what?" Keith choked.

While Lotor just nodded slowly as the others recovered from their own shock.

"Ok, so if they come from different realities why are they here?" Pidge inquired.

"Well, we for sure as hell don't know!" Maria shouted.

"Ok, I'm sure we can figure this all out," Allura said as calmly as she could.

Kuro looked back at Lance before saying that he was going to beat up some gladiators. Keith and Maria followed. Andrea, Hunk, and Allura went too the pool. Lotor and Shiro took Miguel for questioning which he acted like this was normal as Pidge looked through the results. Yep, just another day in the Castle of the Lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment.


	3. Time to run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith talks to one of his daughters and shenanigans happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more kids added this chapter.

Keith hit the bot with his sword again in frustration. He's too young to be this kid's dad but the results said that they were related. Maria dodging the bot easily and quickly as she can be. Kuro was fighting another bot with quick hacks and dodging. Keith sighed in slight frustration as the bot almost caught him. Then he noticed Maria reach for something on her belt. It looked similar to the bayards but it wasn't right. A similar weapon to the bayards Allura had talked about them before. Keith couldn't remember what they were called. But as she grabbed it transformed into a mace.

Maria slammed her mace easily into the bot and then just fell onto her back exhausted. She just wanted to lay there and cry. She had gotten thrown through a portal and wouldn't be able to see her friends till she got back.

"Are you ok?" Keith was concerned. Maria had taken down the bot in one swing then fell over.

"Yeah, I'll be fine once I calm down about being in a different dimension," Maria muttered.

"Here." Keith pushed out his hand to help her up. " Do you want to tell me about your life?"

"Sure. I live with my family in the Castle of the Lions." 

"Who's a part of your family?"

"Well let's start blood-related. You, Papa, Andrea, and Granma."

"Ok, so that's a nice size family. What about non-blood related?"

"My teammates. Our teachers. My classmates. Any of them could count."

"Ok um are you homeschooled?"

"Yeah. Coran taught us Altean subjects, Thace taught us Galran subjects, Shay taught us Balmerean subjects, Allura taught us diplomacy, and the rest of you taught us about Earth and to fight."

"Uh, Thace died."

"He survived the explosion in my reality at least."

"Ok, what about your teammates?"

"I fight alongside Henry and Harry."

"I don't know who those people are."

"They're Hunk and Shay's kids. They had triplets."

"TThat's, Ok what about your classmates?"

"The others are paladins in training. That would be Una, Eo, Al, Hannah, and Andrea."

"Ok, so which lion is each training for?"

"Una black. Eo red. Al yellow. Hannah green. Andrea blue."

"Ok, so what's the most upsetting thing about being here?"

"Not being able to see Eo dare Andrea to pet random aliens as Al cheers Eo on and Hannah and Una try to stop all three of them."

"I'm concerned for all of you."

"You should be considering Eo is going to rule New Altea next."

"Ok wait tell me who's each of these kids parents."

"Eo is Pidge and Allura's. Al is Matt and Shiro's. Hannah is Hunk and Shay's. Una is Coran and Thace's."

"How does that even work out? I mean Shiro's kid doing the irresponsible enough to do that."

"I'm blaming Matt for that."

"Fair enough."

"We were always getting in trouble. It's hard to believe that any of us could be future paladins let alone royalty."

"Let me tell you about the time we had our first real break from being paladins."

"Ok, Dad always said that story was forbidden. Like he would never tell me."

"Fair but it's a good story. So Allura told us we had off because the castle was down. Coran took us to a space mall while Shiro went and dealt with his lion. Shiro almost died. I got into a fight with a knife salesman. Hunk was almost forced to work in a fast food restaurant but instead, he took over the restaurant. Lance and Pidge stole GAC from a fountain and bought a cow. Then we were all chased out by a cop on a Segway."

"How the hell did that happen?" Kuro asked.

"I don't know..." Keith said.

They eventually left the room to find that Lance was awake and talking to Andrea in Spanish. Miguel was nodding along and sometimes interjecting. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad with these kids here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or comment.


	4. HANCE HANCE HANCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Hance to happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might not be my best work because I'm sitting in a Chipolte's trying to write.

Lance was surrounded in moments of getting out of the cryopod. He was introduced to his kids. Keith seemed to like Maria, Lotor was confused and proud of Miguel, Allura just loved Andrea ("Stop stealing my children Allura"), and Shiro seemed generally fine with all of them. Pidge ranted on about how smart Andrea actually was and Hunk talked about what a good cook Miguel was. But Coran was the real child stealer ("Seriously Coran?" as Coran stole the children to play with them).

A movement later they had a routine strange little family bonding sessions three of which set the living room on fire. Then the blue-yellow portal in the rec room messed them up. They all just stood there for a moment or two before a girl fell out. The girl was clearly an alien, a galra at that. She had yellow eyes, light purple fur, indigo hair, and magenta highlights in the long hair. She wore Hunk's old yellow shirt, Hunk's bandana, Lance's jacket, jeans, and no shoes. Then she passed out.

"Hey, why does she have my stuff?" Lance asked.

"I'm gonna say it's another one of your kids Lance my boy!" Coran was excited. That's an understatement Coran was a father one point but none of the paladins reacted well to him trying to father them. Probably because they were trying to save the universe but with all of Lance's kids just showing up he feels like a grandfather. OK fuck that was sorta sad.

They put her in a healing pod. Then they waited which was probably a bad idea. Pidge, Allura, Andrea, and Matt started to play anti-gravity poker. Pidge lost and threw a chair at Matt but it missed him hitting Kuro starting a fight where everyone was floating around throwing stuff at each other. That's when there was a hiss and another body floated up.

"Gah!"

"Oh hey, are you ok?" Andrea inquired.

"Wait who are you? And why are you in the castle?"

"Oh, I'm Andrea. Sorry to be the one telling you this but you're in the wrong reality." Andrea explained.

"Am I in yours?"

"Oh heck no. We're in a reality where Lance Mclain hasn't had kids yet." Andrea snickered.

"Wait how did you know he's one of my dads?"

"Well, that's been the only common thread we've had other than age," Pidge said from the ceiling.

"Oh well, I'm Paula..."

"That's great! Nice to meet you, Paula! Sorry, you woke up to this. Anyway, who is your other dad?" Lance was overly excited to meet another one of his kids.

"Hunk Garrett."

"Make sense she does have my shirt." Hunk commented.

"Would you like to play anti-gravity poker?" Kuro asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Sure..." Paula answered.

They all sat down at a table as the gravity was turned off and started to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment.


	5. Why are all of your kids showing up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, I'm Lina Shirogane!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry, it's been a while!

It had been only a few hours since Paula had shown up when another portal opened. This one was black and blue.

"I bet it's me and Shiro," Lance said as they watched it come into existence.

"Hnng" was the sound that fell from Shiro's lips as if trying to imagine the kid was painful.

All of them watched the portal and waited for what could be a human or not as they had learned with Paula. Finally, a girl stepped out of the portal and it collapsed.

They took a look at the girl to see her black hair tied back in a ponytail, blue eye flashed with determination her other eye a calm grey was much more inviting, a tanned hand reached for a bayard at her side. She wore armor? Why would she wear armor?

"State your names and ranks!" the girl shouted very much on guard and ready to fight. All of them looked at each other and nodded.

"I am Princess Allura," Allura said stepping forward towards the warrior.

"I'm Shiro leader of Voltron." At that, the girl's eyes widened.

"I'm Keith Shiro's, right-hand man." The girl started to relax little by little.

"I'm Hunk I'm the yellow paladin." Hunk said as Paula basically used him as a shield.

"I'm Pidge." Pidge decided that she wasn't going to play around on this part.

"I'm Lance I'm the paladin of the blue lion." Lance looked at the girl concerned about her reality. What could have happened in it that made her so on guard?

"I'm Coran! The ship's mechanic!" Coran said a little too excited.

"I'm Kuro. Shiro's clone." The girl tensed again at his introduction.

"I'm Prince Lotor." The girl at this point grabbed her Bayard again.

"What about those four?" She asked pointing at Lance's other kids.

"Oh uh well you see-" Coran started as if not sure what to say about them.

"Their my kids from different realities." Lance finished for him.

"How can you trust that?" She asked looking at them suspiciously.

"We did DNA tests now who might you be?" Lance inquired.

"I will not answer until I know who I might face." She declared.

"Are we sure she's your's Lance?" Pidge asked jokingly.

"I'm Andrea Mclain-Kogane." Andrea offered her a smile.

"I'm Maria Mclain-Kogane," Maria said while inspecting the girl.

"I'm Paula Mclain-Garrett." Paula murmured behind Hunk.

"I'm Prince Miguel Mclain." Miguel was curious.

The girl visibly relaxed and suddenly her whole demeanor changed.

"Hi, I'm Lina Shirogane!" She answered excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or a kudos.


End file.
